


L'ocarina

by Dilly



Series: Maudits silmarils [8]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus de Noël pour "Maudits Silmarils". L'écuyer d'Ecthelion de la Fontaine lui offre un cadeau...</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'ocarina

**Titre :**  L'ocarina

 **Rating :**  PG

 **Personnages :**  Ecthelion, Belin, Eärendil

Suite de trois drabbles écrit pour le sapin à drabbles de Drakys sur Dreamwidth.

 

* * *

 

Les traditions humaines voulaient que l'on s'offre des présents lors du solstice d'hiver.

La première fois qu'il célébra cette date en tant qu'écuyer des elfes, le fils de meunier tendit à son maître et ami un petit paquet enveloppé de bure. Intrigué, Ecthelion de la Fontaine y découvrit une figurine de bois triangulaire percée de trous.

« Une statue d'une figurativité abstraite comme en produit souvent leur art primitif », pensa le chevalier. Et il demanda : « C'est un bateau ? »

« Non », répondit l'humain. « C't'un p'tit flûtiau messire. »

« Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareil. »

« J'vais vous montrer. »

Le jeune homme prit l'ocarina et le porta à sa bouche. Habituellement, il jouait très mal de la flûte, car c'était un instrument nouveau pour lui, et complexe. Mais quand il joua de celui-ci, qu'il avait toujours pratiqué et qu'il avait sculpté lui-même, Ecthelion, pourtant musicien aguerri, fut surpris de se trouver sous le charme.

Et l'humain joua longtemps au coin du feu ce soir-là, des airs de rêves mélancoliques, ou sur la tristesse de perdre les siens. Et la lumière des flammes faisait ressortir l'or de ses cheveux, et l'elfe l'écoutait en silence.

 

Deux siècles plus tard, Eärendil avait des cheveux blonds comme les blés, des cheveux d'humain. Et il courait dans le jardin avec la légèreté d'un elfe, ses yeux saphir brillant comme des étoiles.

« Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui c'est le solstice d'hiver », lui dit alors Ecthelion de la Fontaine, qui veillait sur lui ce jour-là. « Je t'ai donc apporté un présent, que j'ai fait moi-même, taillé dans du saule. »

Il tendit un ocarina tout neuf au demi-elfe, qui éclata d'un rire joyeux. L'enfant s'assit sur le banc et se mit à jouer.

Puis il demanda, l'air peiné : « Ecthelion, pourquoi pleurez-vous ? »

 

 


End file.
